heroes_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Strife, the Techno-Gunmaster
Name: '''Strife '''Age:' '''19 '''Eyes:' grey Hair: scraggly mullet/ponytail thing, dusty Height: 6'6” Occupation: master designer for Pyramis Race Future form. General Appearance/Attitude: Strife is a semi-lanky man with a dusty hair color and a mullet, or is it a ponytail? He always wears a high tech trench coat over a casual graphic t-shirt. And usually has 2 or 3 homemade guns tucked away in it. Carries a satchel tote on his back along with a case slung opposite the bag. Wears a high tech helmet-like hat? never seeming to smile, especially since his 2 best friends vanished on some quest or something. He is focused and determined and totally hates failure. He actually does not like people very much, preferring unfeeling robots and machines. Has a dark side when he gets mad, a very dark side. He got his nickname from his best friend Val, due to his dark side. Talents: .building machines Special Abilities: technopath, grav gun. Fighting styles strife's satchel is loaded with scrap parts, gears, and other spare mechanical parts, perfect for him to build machines. He keeps 2 or 3 homemade guns tucked in his coat, and his case has a unique special weapon equipped with a gravity field generator to assemble weaponry from scrap. His headgear has scanners to help him figure out machines as well as amp his technopath abilities. Technopaths can manipulate machines with their mind, being somewhat new to these powers he can only control things that he completely understands. Also keeps a last ditch device, the LDD, an EMP bomb that will fry even organic systems like brains. Backstory: Strife was born in Senndaria, but later moved to a town at the edge of the world. He only made two friends, Valentine and Lucian, both were noble named but very poor. His friends left about a year ago, a year before that he learned of his skills. He built the staff and broadsword for his friends at the age of 14, at the edge you need to be able to protect yourself. His father designs weapons for the royal military, he also helps his dad build equipment for the royal military and he hopes to one day go back to Senndaria. His mother was murdered by a group of bandits. His dark side first came about when he, Val, and Lucian attacked the bandits and killed them all, he personally tormented their leader to death. He was only 16 years old at that time. His powers first showed up when he and Val were goofing off with a scoutsman bot, one he built, and it malfunctioned and attacked them. He looked at it and forced it to stop, well actually it blew apart. But all he did was stare at it. Val said “you’re a technopath? Why didn't you tell me?” All Strife said was “I didn't even know I was. what does this even mean?” He has always been envious of his friends for getting to do something amazing and he hopes to follow them and do something amazing. *Created for a RP that has since died, may be used in other things. Category:Varogons characters